Between Light and Dark
by Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey
Summary: With the threat of the impending rise of You-Know-Who, Order member Robin Mulciber volunteers to take on the most dangerous inside mission... marry Barty Crouch Jr and try to take down the Death Eaters from the inside... The catch? Crouch is her ex from school... And his feelings may have grown more twisted and psychotic than she remembers. (Barty Jr. x OC) and (some Sirius x OC)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So, I have a lot of stories on the go, as well as lots of school essays and my finals are soon. Technically, I shouldn't be starting a new story/project… but I just couldn't help myself. I think I have a fanfiction writing addiction. I'm constantly thinking up new stories and scenarios. I just can never decide which ones to publish on here or not.**

 **This story idea has been with me for almost over a year, so I'm gonna start writing it… even though there hasn't been much prior planning. If you know my work well, you will know that I put a lot of time/research/planning into my stories. One of my other HP stories (Laughing Words) was a year-and-some worth of planning. This one, I'm kind of going off the spot – though the idea has been in my head forever. Because of this, and the way I am creating this story, it wont be as accurate as my usual stories. Some facts/dates will be changed to fit the purpose of my story – which kind of hurts my precise heart…. But that's the point of fanfiction I guess. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: This story was heavily influenced by the story: _Snake's Nest by elmira777_ , so you can always go check that one out – its pretty good! However, my story (of course) will be different. I do hope you guys enjoy it. I own nothing of the HP universe. However, I do own the rights to my OC, and characters or story-line that is not from the original Rowling works.**

 ** _Reader Warning:_ Due to the nature of BartyC Jr. himself, there may possibly be some domestic violence, possible rape, torture, and possibly some descriptive sex. The story has been rated M for this reason, but you have also been warned. As of this point, there is no guarantee to the nature of my story – however – if you are uncomfortable with these themes, or underage, please look elsewhere. I will warn you before each chapter if it is to contain mature content. Enjoy!**

 **Xoxo – Jane**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **c. 1978/79**_

"So, do you think your parents will let me come stay for a bit in the summer?"

This was a conversation they had had every year since they had become school friends. But for the past two years, for Robin, the answer was always the same.

"I don't think so, Sirius… you know what my parents are like. And ever since your mother practically disowned you-"

"- you mean, actually, disowned me -"

"- my parents aren't comfortable having you around. They don't even like the fact that we still talk."

The good-looking boy in the two-way mirror, huffed loudly, lowering his gaze in defeat. Robin Jane Mulciber held up her end of the mirror. A small, gilded hand-held glass, which had been a Christmas gift from her father. She loved it, and using it to talk to her best friend, was an even bigger gift. Robin and Sirius Black had been friends since they were children. Both of their snobby, pureblood families, had been old time friends and ally's. Being friends had always been drilled into them… both being the black-sheep's of their families, helped a lot.

Sirius was two years older than Robin. While she was in her final year at Hogwarts, Sirius had graduated almost two years prior, with all his close friends. Robin did have friends at Hogwarts, but she missed the fun she had had with Sirius, Remus, James, and even Lily. When she had first started at the wizarding school, unlike the rest of her Slytherin friends and family, Robin was sorted into Ravenclaw. Sirius (who had had the same events happen to him, except sorted into Gryffindor) helped her adjust to the house, and the bit of shame that seemed to follow her after. Though her parents had been disappointed, they didn't hold it against her like the Black parents held on Sirius. In fact, Robin's parents were glad that she was known to be smart. Ravenclaw was a very dignified house. Her older brother Daniel, had been in Slytherin, so that had been good enough for them.

Sirius looked up at her, his face clear within the looking-glass. "My mother told everyone. She's made it practically impossible for me to turn anywhere… Living with James and Lily is amazing, but I feel like a burden sometimes. I'll probably find my own place soon… or take off for a bit."

Robin didn't miss a beat. "Take off? Where?"

"Travel, you know, like I've always wanted to do."

"You'd just leave?"

Sirius sighed, tilting his head to the side and looking at her reproachfully. "That's not what I meant, Robin. You know I wouldn't just leave you guys. It would kill me, and them."

"And me."

"And you," he sighed again, in defeat. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too, Sirius," she smiled at him. "Finals are in less than a month, and then I'll be home for the summer. You may not be allowed to stay with me, but I will definitely come stay with you!"

"Will Barty be okay with that?"

She paled. "Why wouldn't he be….?"

"Oh come on Rob," Sirius shook his head. "Why do you even date that creep?"

Robin furrowed her brow haughtily. "I've grown up with Barty, Padfoot. He really is a good guy, despite what his reputation might say. He just has it rough at home. I've told you before. His dad is an ass-"

"- so are my parents. But I'm not a pric-"

"- watch it -"

"… Sorry."

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "You're so mean, Sirius."

Sirius winked, which caused a panicked flutter in her stomach. "Oh, you knew that already!"

"Robin! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Robin looked up, as did Sirius, though he couldn't see anything. Bartemius Crouch Jr. made his way over to her, a giant grin on his face. "I need to tell you someth-" He stopped when he saw her mirror, his face turning into a scowl. "Don't tell me you're talking to that disgraced Black again."

"Nice to hear from you too, Crouch." Sirius said sarcastically, though neither boy could see the other.

Barty came around the other side, kneeling behind his girlfriend and peering into the mirror as well. "Well… despite being a complete disgrace to your family name, you do look good. Getting out of that dingy house did you some good."

Sirius laughed coldly, rolling his eyes. "And I see yours inst doing much go-"

"Enough," Robin's voice was dry and icy. She smiled kindly at Sirius in the mirror. "Padfoot, I'll talk to you later, okay? I have to go. But I miss you, and ill be there once summer starts."

Sirius bowed his head, his eyes looking sad and tired. "Yeah, I miss you too Rob. Talk to you later."

Once the young mans image disappeared, Robin's reflection looked back at her. Long, dark-brown hair, curled to her liking. A small oval nose, full lips, and blue eyes, just a bit too big for her face. Makeup hid the light dusting of freckles that sometimes spotted her nose and cheeks, which she didn't mind.

Barty bent down and kissed her neck, continuing down to her collar bone, before she had to pull away. "Barty… not now, and not here. We're in public!" She put her mirror and school-books back in her bag with a tired sigh. "What is this deadly exciting news that you have to tell me?"

"Well, you know how I'm part of the Death Eaters, right?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "You mean that stupid little dark magic group from school?"

Barty frowned. "It's not stupid, and its not just little. It's a serious thing, Robin."

She tried to fight back her laughter. "Alright, alright. If you say so."

"Come with me," he took her hand and began to lead the way into the Forbidden Forest.

Robin tried to yank her hand from his. "Barty no! We cant go in there!"

He rolled his eyes, leading her on. "Oh psh, we'll be completely safe. Were just going into the trees a little. We'll still be able to see everyone."

She looked over her shoulder, hoping someone could see them, maybe try to stop them, but no one was paying them any mind. She followed him indignantly until they finally stopped right in the tree line. They were far enough in that they couldn't be seen, but they were still completely safe. Robin turned to her boyfriend, opening her mouth to speak, but he pushed her up against a tree, covering her lips with his own. She gave into the kiss easily enough, and regretted when it ended.

Barty pulled away from her with a triumphant grin, a grin that made Robin's stomach knot. "Barty, did you really interrupt my conversation with Sirius, just so we could have sex?"

He continued to grin, but shook his head. "No, but I wanted to kiss you. I needed to kiss you. It's a time of celebration."

She raised her brows. "Why?"

"I snuck out to Hogsmeade last night," he held up his hand when she went to rebuke him. "There was a DE meeting, and I was called to attend. What an honour that was. He, himself, was there. Our Master… and he honoured me. Gave me this." He pulled back the right sleeve of his shirt. On his forearm was a dark tattoo of a skull, with a snake coiling out of its mouth.

"Robin recoiled, looking up at her boyfriend in horror. "W-what is that Barty? Why do you have that?"

"It's a Dark Mark," he laughed in glee. "It's a way for my Master to call me. It means I'm an official Death Eater now. My Master sees me as one of his most loyal, I am so pleased to be that to him." He flicked his tongue nervously over his mouth.

Robin backed up slowly, her eyes wide, and her heart pounding in fear. "Barty…"

"Where are you going Robin?" He took a step closer to her.

"No," she shook her head, and continued to back up. "I thought this was a silly joke… a joke that you can your friends played… a joke that led to Lily stop her friendship with Severus… this is too far, Barty… this is too far."

"Oh come on, Robin," Barty stepped closer. "I'm your boyfriend. I would never hurt you. There is nothing far about my situation, or my Master. He offers and promises a better world than the one we live in now. One where it is only pureblood's. Where muggles bow at our feet, and mudbloods serve us. We could be great, you and I. Come," he offered her his hand. "Join us. Join me."

She shook her head. "You're sick! All of you! Stay away from me! We are over! Stay away from me. You're evil and dark, Barty. Your views are twisted and wrong! Just stay away from me. I want nothing more to do with you!" She turned and fled before he could follow, running to get her bag, and fleeing to her common room… what had happened to the boy she had fallen for… she didn't know… but she refused to be apart of it.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. -1- Unexpected Outcomes

_**In honour of recent circumstances, this chapter is dedicated to the amazing Alan Rickman and David Bowie. I loved them both, and their talent shall never be forgotten. This one is for Snape and the Starman.**_

 _ **"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." - Albus Dumbledore**_

 **Disclaimer:** **This chapter is rated M. For some descriptive, yet short, sexy time... oops.**

* * *

 **-One-**

 _ **Unexpected Outcomes**_

 _ **c. July 1994**_

"You know, you really don't have to do that. I can get Kreacher to handle it all."

Robin smiled, looking up from the pot she had just charmed to come to a boil. "Nothing against your house-elf Sirius, but... his cooking is the worst."

She heard one of the kitchen chairs scrape across the ground and warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Sirius' hot breath ticked her ear, the hairs on the nape of her neck stood up. Robin closed her eyes, taking a deep and silent breath, butterflies of anticipation were soaring in her stomach, her heart was beating against her ribs. The affect he had on her was outstanding... but she still felt wrong every time her heart rate picked up.

"Why don't you take a little break?" Sirius teased, his lips slowly, gently, moving from the lobe of her ear, to her neck. "You've been busy cleaning all day. You need some fun."

Robin let out a little sigh of pleasure, tilting her head so slightly, giving him more exposure to her neck. "I have no choice... Albus and some other Order members will be here shortly. I have to make sure that the place is tidy. Godric knows that Kreacher hasn't exactly dusted in a decade."

"Well, I can make him do the rest. You really do need a break, Rob. You come here early in the morning to help clean, and cook, and organize. We play games all day, and I know you're here to keep me entertained since going outside isn't the best option for me. Then, after all that, you go home to that oppressing Mulciber family of Death Eaters, where you're basically second-fiddle to your siblings. You need a break."

Robin sighed, pulling his hands from her waist and turning to face him. "That's hardly fair Sirius. I love my family. They're not all bad. My sister has calmed down since her husband died in Azkaban-"

"- I would too, being married to that Death Eater Rookwood -"

"- and my niece and nephew are in school with Harry. Plus, my older brother Klaus was killed by Voldemort when the Dark Lord found out he was passing on information to the Order. Right after Regulus died," Sirius narrowed his eyes slight, but Robin ignored it. "My family is not all bad, Sirius. Just like some of the Blacks aren't. I love them despite their personal affiliations. I can't hate them for some of the horrible choices they've made... I just can't."

Her lover looked into her eyes, sighing sadly in defeat. "Fine. I can't make you hate your family. You're right. That isn't fair, but," his smile perked up. "You still need some fun. You've done so much for me, and for the Order, and for Harry. All these years you've been watching him and keeping him safe. I couldn't ask for more out of anyone," he placed his warm hand on her cheek. "I don't think there's an indecent bone in your body."

At that, Robin smirked, leaning in so her lips were against his ear, her fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Oh? Is that so?"

Sirius closed his eyes, his hands finding her hips. "So... I'm guessing you're taking a break then?"

Robin tittered, Sirius' shirt falling to the ground with a light thump. "Of course. Never in the world would I miss seeing you naked."

* * *

Sirius pushed Robin's back roughly against the wall. The witch moaned, tilting her head back, her eyes closed and her mouth open in awe. She wrapped her legs around the equally naked wizards waist as he pushed himself into her, holding her up and against the wall as he did so. Robin cried out in pleasure, tangling her fingers in Sirius's long curls, his lips attacking her neck in a harsh but pleasurable fashion.

It hadn't taken them long to undress, and the foreplay had been like torture... such a build up that the actual act didn't take long. Neither of them minded though, they were waiting for guests and didn't need to look disheveled before their old Headmaster paid them both a visit.

Robin gasped, collapsing up against Sirius as she reached an amazing and quick climax. The man followed not long after, grabbing onto her tightly as they collapsed backwards onto the bed breathing as if they had just run a marathon.

It was often like this, almost every day when she came over. Robin nor Sirius minded. The two had been having a lovers affair since she had graduated school. It had ended for almost twelve years, which Sirius had spent in Azkaban on false charges. But now that they were back in each others' lives, they got to continue being lovers... which they loved equally.

* * *

Robin sat on the edge of the bed, her dress on but the back unzipped, re-pinning up her hair. Sirius lay on the bed, fully dressed, but admiring his lover's naked back.

"Why can't you just stay the night? Tell your parents that you're at a friends. You're here all the time, Rob. We should just get married." He reached over and zipped up her dress for her.

"Thank you... Because I can't." She replied curtly, dropping her hands but not turning to face him. "I have to go home to my family. Plus, there's no real reason for me to spend the night. I'll be back tomorrow. And you know we can never get married. No matter how old I am, my family would never allow it."

"You can't, or you won't?"

Robin turned to look at him. "Sirius... we're _friends._ This has always been nothing more than an affair... you have to know that."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "All I know is that you still love that evil prison-snake."

She turned away from him, bowing her head shame.

"Goddammit Robin! After everything he's done?!" She didn't look at him. "He tortured our friends! Frank and Alice are in a mental ward because of him!"

"You think I don't know that?!" She turned to look at him with a glare. "You honestly think I don't know that Sirius? I know what he has done, I do know. But I can't help it. I don't control my thoughts."

"But you can sure as hell control your-"

The loud knocking on the door was undeniable. They both turned to look out into the hall and Sirius sighed in exhaustion. "Albus is here. We might as well go down and get this over with."

"Do we have much of an option?" Robin got up, heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on. She was in no means mad at Sirius. This was a fight they had been having since they were teenagers. It was a fight they'd probably have forever. Neither hated the other for it.

Sirius greeted their guest and came into the kitchen with Albus Dumbledore who smiled kindly at Robin. "Miss Mulciber, it is wonderful to see you again."

"And you too Albus," she smiled. "Tea?"

"Please. And any kind of cake or pastry if you have."

The two men took seats at the table, and Robin joined them once she had served their refreshments. "So, Albus, what is this important news that you need to share with us privately?"

"It seems," Dumbledore began with a sip of his tea. "That after all these years, we have been terribly mislead."

Sirius made a side-glance at Robin who did the same. "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I met with Bertha Jorkins the other day. She wanted to ask me some questions before she goes to Albania for holidays. She seemed very agitated but couldn't tell me why. It seems that she came across something she wasn't supposed to, and whoever caught her, modified her memory."

Robin sucked in a breath. "Poor girl. She is silly, no doubt, but a wonderful woman."

"Yes... Well, I was able to extract the memory and truth from her, and was rather surprised... It seems that Bertha made an unexpected call to the Crouch residence and made a fateful discovery. While we have all been led to believe that Bartemius Crouch Jr., died in prison years ago, it turns out... he has been in hiding at his home,under his fathers protection. His mother took his place, and died in Azkaban... Barty Crouch Jr., is very much alive and well."

Sirius' fist slammed into the table so hard, tea spilt over the sides of the cups. "No." He side-glared towards Robin. "That cannot be."

Dumbledore had his face turned to Robin, who had gone pale. She couldn't form clear words or thoughts. "Miss Mulciber... you're rather silent. I did think this news would be of benefit to you more so."

Robin blinked, shaking her head slowly. "No..."

"There was one more thing," he said, his tone still.

"What was it?" Sirius snapped, his knuckles white with the force he was using as he pushed them against the table.

Dumbledore kept his gaze on Robin. "He only said one thing to Miss Jorkins before Bartemius Crouch Sr., found her and modified her memory."

Robin swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. "What was it...?"

Dumbledore kept his voice steady. "He asked for you."


End file.
